Truth or Truth
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Naruto and Sakura are sitting in a bar, both are incredibly drunk, dares ensue. Only trouble can happen Saku/Naru please read and review please no Flames, helpful critics are welcome but people leaving comments to be jerks are unwelcome.


I do not own Naruto, never have never will

Naruto dared sakura, sakura plans to follow through but what if things to farther then expected.

----------------------

Naruto and Sakura sat in the local bar in the hidden village of mist, they were there on an escort mission, it was a low ranked mission but they decided to take it on anyway. After many rounds the two Jounins reminisced about there past missions, it wasn't hard to figure out why they had chosen this mission it would be seven years to the day that they had gotten there first real mission, and it just happened to be to the village of mist.

"Hey sakura-Chan" Naruto said slurred

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Wanna play truth or dare?" a smile grew on his face

"Don't you think were a bit old for games like that?"

"Naaahhhh… you can never be to old for games like these" the rattled his empty glass in front of his face. "I think I should stop drinking, I won't be able to walk to the hotel if I order another"

Sakura just laughed "haha yah sure lets play your game"

"Alright, well for any game there has to be rules, rule 1: anything said at this table stays at this table, rule 2: you have to do the dare no matter how embarrassing or scarring it may be. Cool?"

"Sounds fine to me"

"Alright!" Naruto threw his hand in the air in victory. "this calls for more drinks!" sakura went into a fit of laughter, apparently he couldn't remember saying he didn't want anymore.

"I guess I should start it eh, I mean I did want to play… truth or dare sakura-Chan?" He said sitting down with more drinks.

"Truth I guess" she said nabbing one of the many glasses he brought back

"Pfft, you're no fun sakura-Chan…. Hmmmm alright…..do you still love Sauske-kun?" he asked head tilted towards a straw.

"No, not since he left"

"Alright Naruto-kun, truth or dare"

"Just to be even truth" he said with a smirk

"Hmm…. When we were twelve why did you like me?"

"Because you were smart, and the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on, you still are Sakura-Chan" he tipped a beer bottle towards himself and chugged.

Sakura just sat there open mouthed, she shook her head and regained herself "thanks" she muttered "your turn"

"Alright truth or dare"

"Dare"

"oh hoh the fun begins" he said triumphantly "ooookay lets see, gotta start off small… bingo got it, see that guy over there, get his number" he said pointing towards the stools and there sat the target, a rather large individual who was going bald, and scarfing down hot wings, getting more ON himself then in his mouth. "you know your target sakura-Chan get at it."

Sakura set her face and marched up the man, she glanced back at Naruto who by the way was suppressing a laughing fit, and threw him a dirty look, she turned towards the man and tapped his shoulder "um excuse me sir, I couldn't help but notice you from where I was sitting, and I was wondering if I could perchance have your phone number" she said shuddering on the inside. The man looked her up and down; he gave her a wide smile, from what she could see he was missing at least 6 teeth. Sakura was completely repulsed but she had to what she had to do. "Miss your really pretty, if I give you my number will you promise to call?" he asked "of course" she replied in her sweetest voice "what's your name miss?" "My name good sir is Suzy, and yours?" "My name is Dwaine" he replied. "Now how bout that number handsome" Dwaine gave her the biggest grin yet, and she counted 2 more missing teeth. "Here you go Suzy-Chan" and with that, she bowed her thanks and scurried over to her booth.

"Naruto your horrible" she hissed across the table "I need an acid shower after talken to that guy" she grabbed what ever beverage what closest and took a swig.

"lets see it, I wanna make sure he gave you his number" he said laughing. "Oh my god Sakura-Chan look at this" Naruto said oggeling at the paper.

"now what's wrong?" she snapped snatching the paper from his hand "that's disgusting" she practically yelled, the paper was covered in chicken grease, his number sprawled across the paper, in the corner he had written a note. 'Meet me in the bathroom in twenty minutes Suzy-Chan'

"oh Sakura-Chan you have to go!"

"No way that gross I won't do it" she said with a disgusted face.

"Fine, fine I won't make you. Anyway its your turn"

"K, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Eye for an eye eh?"

"Somethin like that"

"Lets seeee… I dare you to go up in the bar and sing a song, like twinkle twinkle or something ….. While stripping." She said with an evil grin.

"Sakura-Chan…. That's evil… but okay" the blonde fox sighed standing up. "Here goes." With that, he made his way to the bar and climbed up "Twinkle twinkle little star…" off comes the jacket. " how I wonder what you are" off comes the shirt "up above the world so high" off comes the under shirt "like a diamond in the sky" off come the shoes "twinkle twinkle little star" off come the socks " how I wonder what you are" the pants came off and Naruto was standing on the bar, beet red, only wearing boxers and his head band, every person in the room was staring at him, he just wanted to melt into the bar and never be seen again. He jumped off the bar and started to dress himself, he didn't feel like putting everything back on, he put his pants, socks and shoes on but grabbed his shirts and jacket and walked back to his booth. "Happy?" he asked still red.

"yes very, that was quiet entertaining, I love your singing voice by the way" she said blushing furiously

"Har har. My turn, truth or dare?"

"Lets get outta here first, please Naruto-kun, that guy I asked the number for keeps looking at me and its starting to creep me out."

"of course Sakura-Chan" they stood and Naruto tossed the money on the table, and they both marched out of the bar. They stepped out side and they breathed in the fresh air.

"you haven't chosen yet by the way, truth or dare"

"Dare I spose'"

"Sweet…hmm let's see, I dare you to…" he stopped and looked at the blossom in front of him. "I dare you to kiss me" he whispered.

"What was that, I didn't catch it"

"I said I dare you to kiss me" he looked away from her and fiddled with the bundle of clothing in his hands. "But you don't have to if you don't want to" he muttered

"Why would I not, you said yourself we cant back out from dares" 'not that I would want to' she added to herself.

'_I spose' he didn't notice you practically drooling when he took off his shirts, come on sakura just kiss him already'_ Inner Sakura had surfaced just to tease Her as it seems.

Sakura reached her hand forwards and touched his shoulder ever so lightly, and he nearly jumped out of his skin, she quickly withdrew her hand and looked at him with concern written on her face.

"s-sorry you scared me" he replied to the look on her face. He stood there shaking like a leaf unable to look in the eyes of the girl he treasured.

Sakura giggled quietly "sorry I scared you" she slowly reached her hand out to once again place It on his shoulder, his eyes followed her slender fingers as they landed softly on his shoulder and creep there way up to his face, were he lost vision he wouldn't know. he looked up at her face and she was also watching her fingers, he felt them slide onto the nape of his neck as she gently pulled his head down, she gently pressed her lips on his, hesitating expecting him to back out and tell to forget he ever dared her to do it, when he didn't she pushed harder, he dropped the cloths and placed a hand on her hip and his other hand slithered up her back, pulling her closer he deepened the kiss. Moments later they broke apart panting slightly, arms still wrapped around each other" Naruto's heart was beating faster then normal, he couldn't believe the girl he has been in love with since they were small kids, the girl who always called him annoying and chased after that damn Uchiha, had just kissed him.

"Sa-sakura…" Naruto didn't quite know what to say

"Truth or truth?" she asked still panting

"Uh… haha truth I guess" he answered head cocked to the side smile on his face.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do" a blush crept its way onto hi face, but he didn't dare look away.

"I love you to" she threw her whole weight at him as she dived in for another kiss, the couple toppled over, laughing hysterically Naruto hugged his cherry blossom as tightly as he could.

-X- end –X-


End file.
